


Spiked Eggnog and Mistletoe

by Saevam



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drake in denial, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Trope meme, UST, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake learns that even the water at Dee's party is probably spiked...</p><p>Another Trope Meme prompt written in 2012.  The prompt was "Spiked Eggnog" &  "Mistletoe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked Eggnog and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Another Trope Meme prompt written in 2012. The prompt was "Spiked Eggnog" & "Mistletoe"

"You sure you got that, buddy?"  Dee asked Drake.  The  "that" in question was JJ, who was currently passed out in Drake's arms.  JJ had spent the majority of the party unconscious across the bay window seat of Dee's apartment. He had yet to stir as the Christmas Party Dee and Ryo had been holding eventually wound down.   Now that is was time to go, it took all of Dee's strength to hoist JJ's dead weight into Drake's arms.

Drake adjusted his grip on his partner, "Yeah, yeah I think so, sheesh what the hell did you put in that eggnog anyway?"  
  
Dee shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it doesn't matter- a little of this, a little of that, you know what I am saying?" Drake's host and co-worker grinned, "I mean look at it this way: if the little spaz can't hold his liquor, the bright side is that I don't have to worry about him having the coordination to tackle me or yap incessantly in my ear."  
  
"Yeah but," Drake said again as he moved to the door, "Now I gotta take care of his ass-"  
  
Ryo took that moment to come from Dee's kitchen, wiping his hands on the half-apron looking entirely too domestic for one of "New York's finest" and an elite sharpshooter, "What's wrong? Oh is JJ still alseep?"  
  
"Yeah, babe, he's just knocked out from all the eggnog-" Dee suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth, and Drake looked over to where Ryo's face was now narrowing in anger: "What was wrong with the eggnog? It wasn't  _spiked_  was it, Dee?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
Ryo now moving past Dee to the back bedrooms, "Dee! I told you not to spike it! Bikky and Carol were drinking out of there! I told them that was the one non-alcoholic drink!"  
  
Dee rushed to follow his partner, "Aww, c'mon, Ryo! A little bit of drinking won't kill them. What? You didn't drink a teensy-bit when you-"  
  
Whatever point Dee was trying to make for his case of why he spiked the eggnog, was lost on Drake as his two co-workers were at the opposite end of the apartment in one of the back bedrooms.  
  
Drake took that moment to excuse himself, "Well.  Bye!  Thanks for having us over,"  He fumbled as best as he could to open to door, laden as his arms were with his partner, "Letting us out! Okay,  Happy Holidays and all that jazz!"  
  
And he stepped out into the hallway to tackle the task of carrying his partner down seven flights of stairs, since the elevator was out of order.  
  
Drake cursed his luck- first he had to walk up seven flights of stairs with JJ pratically spazzing about seeing his "studly Dee" and now he had to walk  _down_  seven flights of stairs carrying JJ who had probably taken out his sorrows over seeing Dee kiss Ryo in the kitchen, on the supposedly "virgin" eggnog.  

Oh, and on top of EVERYTHING else, his date was supposed to have come with him to the party had stood him up. 

Wonderful.  Nothing like being alone during the holidays and taking care of your lightweight partner.  He hoped that JJ wasn't a barfer when he had too much to drink...God in heaven he hated Christmas-  
  
JJ shifted in his arms suddenly, and the other man blinked in confusion up at Drake, "Parfy-over?"  JJ slurred,  
  
Drake sighed, "Yeah.  I am taking you home, that okay?"  
  
JJ turned his head to see where they were going: "Dee?"  
  
Drake sighed, "Mr. Wonderful is probably getting his ass kicked by the housewife. Sorry you didn't get your chance tonight, kiddo."  
  
JJ's face grimaced at Drake's response, and Drake felt mildly bad about bringing up JJ's heartache, but then again seeing how Drake was feeling right now, misery probably wouldn't mind a little bit of company and sympathy.  
  
"I hate t'his time of 'ear," JJ slurred again; his face somber.  
  
"I hear that, JJ, loud and clear," Drake sighed as they continued their slow journey down the stairs, "Don't worry.  We're together, so we won't be lonely tonight..." He didn't really know why he was saying that, but when it came to JJ, he hated to see his partner upset- especially when it came to matters of the heart, "Yup.  No worries at all.  We'll go to your place and hang out...even if 'hanging out' turns out to be me hanging out in your bathroom with you while you vomit," Drake grumbled.  
  
JJ smiled blearily at Drake, " Because, we're together," the other man said happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. yeah, whatever.  We're together,"  
  
They walked across the foyer of Dee's building, and Drake turned himself so that he could get the door with his back.  Just as they were passing over the threshold, JJ sat up in Drake's arms, "Wait!"  
  
"What! What is it man?"  Drake said in alarm as he looked around to see what JJ was looking for, and found his partner pointing upwards.  To a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
Before Drake had time to react, JJ leaned up and planted a sloppy kiss on Drake's lips, "Mistletoe!" JJ giggled against Drakes mouth, and then flopped backwards in Drake's hold.  A few seconds later, JJ began to snore.  
  
Drake stood there stunned, in the opening of Dee's apartment building, trying to process the latest JJ assault on his person, "JJ! What the-WHY?!"  
  
And JJ mumbled, " Cos, we're together."  
  
Drake stared at his partner for a few more moments, and then swore as he pushed himself out into the cold New York air. Hopefully, JJ wouldn't remember this little incident, because Drake knew it was going to take a couple of beers to help him forget.  
  
He hoped.


End file.
